夢魔―The Nightmare ―
by Mrs. Moonlight-19
Summary: Bienvenida al mundo de las pesadillas...Mi mudanza De Dorsetshire a Londres era desastrosa, al igual que mi casera.Las pesadillas que tenia que soportar por un misterioso verdugo me hacian temblar.Pero...¿que demonios es lo que siento cada vez que lo veo?
1. La pesadilla comienza

Definitivamente había algo de humillante en tener que limitarse a esperar dentro de un carro de mudanza en una de las más concurridas calles de Londres mientras, tus cosas estaban a los ojos de todo el mundo. Yo, Madeleine Johnson, estaba pasando por esa humillante situación. Todo el mundo se limitaba a ver a la chica malhumorada dentro del carro; con melena roja y larga, tez blanca, figura fina y delgada que tanto caracterizaba a mi familia, me alzaba orgullosa— para mis adentros, claro —dentro del carro. Me caracterizaba mi singular color de cabello, además de mi flequillo y mi vestimenta y maquillaje al puro estilo gótico. Mi amor al rock también. Dorsetshire no era un pueblo, más bien era una pequeña ciudad sin necesidad de tener una sobredosis de tecnología a veces innecesaria, como en la gran metrópoli a la que acababa de mudarme. ¿Por qué llegar a la extremidad que implicaba una mudanza? Fácil, papa acababa de encontrar trabajo en una fábrica de enlatados, aunque, no pudo negarme que extrañaría su trabajo como carpintero en Dorsetshire, en el cual, yo le ayudaba. Toda mi vida había estado rodeada de hombres, pues, mi madre murió poco después de traerme al mundo, así, me quede yo solo con mi papa y sus amigos, de los cuales me fui haciendo amiga: íbamos de taberna en taberna, disfrutando de charlas, cerveza y anécdotas, para no decirles chismes. Pero, ahora, dada mi mudanza a Londres nada seria igual. Me encontraba enfrente de un largo andador de casas, todas juntitas y pintadas de blanco y rojo. Contaban con una valla negra en el escaso terreno del jardín delantero y, también una valla en el jardín trasero, proporcionalmente mas largo. Mi padre hacia negocios con la maldita casera, que reconocía de unos años detrás. Había llegado a Dorset al taller de mi padre por unas sillas. La maldita vieja era una alzada, así que, no dude ni un minuto en echarle aserrín en el sombrero antes de ponérselo. Buena suerte que lo hice después de que le pago a mi padre, por que se fue indignada, jurando y perjurando que nunca volvería al taller. De pronto su chillona voz me saco de mis pensamientos: alta, con un cabello rubio oxigenado, tez blanca, un par de gafas y un insoportable gusto por el te, las galletitas, los gatos y el color rosado, se alzaba la maldita Karen Pelham.

Ella, seria nuestra casera y, no hacia falta mencionar que una maldita casera para mi significa lo que a un hombre su suegra; una maldición.

-¡hey, tu muchacha, deja de holgazanear y apúrate a descargar!

-Maldita sea, ya le dije que ahí voy- dije yo resoplando, haciendo que mi rebelde flequillo se moviera.

Seguido de esto baje del carro de mudanza de un brinco y, malhumorada tome una silla de las que fabricaba papa, haciendo que cayera muy pesadamente en el suelo.

-¡hey, tranquila Maddy!- voltee a ver al portador de esa voz.

De cabello lacio y rojo, tez blanca, complexión fornida y ojos azul profundo, se alzaba

Majestuoso William Johnson; mi padre. Una sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

-Me jode la maldita casera…joder, papa ¿no conseguiste un lugar mejor?

-Calma, Maddy, a mi también me cae en la punta del hígado la vieja, pero, ya veras que saldremos de este andador de casas a otro lado.

-Eso espero, y espero también que no tardes mucho en cumplir tus palabras- dije para terminar la conversación, dirigiéndome adentro para colocar una maleta que había tomado.

La casa no era ni muy chica, ni muy grande, pero no se comparaba con mi casa en Dorset. Me tomaría bastante tiempo acomodarme a la habitación que, se supone seria la mía. Terminamos de acomodar en la noche, y eso que habíamos llegado en la mañana. No había comido nada. Entre a mi habitación recién decorada y me recosté en mi mullida cama. Me costaba trabajo asimilar que Karen Pelham seria mi casera, y; que había dejado mi maravilloso Dorsetshire por esta mierda. Pero, mi estomago reclamaba por comida. Malhumorada, tome algo de mis ahorros y fui escaleras abajo, a ver que encontraba. Mi padre no estaba, de seguro habría ido a alguna taberna sin llevarme. Cogi las llaves y Salí a ver que podía interesarme. Recorrí las calles del andador hasta que, muy lejos de ahí encontré una taberna; Pinneaple. Entre y enseguida pedí un poco de empanada de carne y cerveza. Me la pasaba bien estando sola esos momentos, me sentía bien conmigo misma. Pase todavía un rato disfrutando de los placeres que puede aportar el alcohol hasta que, vi mi reloj…las dos y media de la mañana, oh mierda. Pague la cuenta y Salí como un rayo de la taberna a mi casa. Era tarde, demasiado y no me acuerdo ni por donde putas había venido. Todavía estaba bien, el alcohol no hacia tanto efecto en mi, pues me había acostumbrado a las borracheras desde muy niña. Para terminar de joder la situación no encontraba ningún taxi a estas horas, por que, medio sabia mi dirección. Empecé a caminar sin rumbo, al parecer habían regresado mis cinco sentidos, pues estoy segura de que el susto me iba a bajar hasta la cruda del día siguiente. Encontré un parque, ya estaba cerca; sin saberlo me había desviado y, para mi suerte puse un poco de atención viniendo en el viejo carro, además de hacerle caso a mi Ipod. Ya sabía a donde ir, pero, mis piernas no querían hacerme caso. Me senté en una banca, cansada, hasta que, minutos después se acerco un desconocido a mí. Llevaba una capucha negra, pero la débil luz de la luna me permitió ver unos extraños ojos rojos. Primero ni me inmute, pero, después de sentir su mirada acechadora me levante de la banca, movida por el susto y empecé a caminar directo a casa. El imbecil venia siguiéndome. Solo pude soltar un: "maldita sea "antes de apretar el paso y torcer por una esquina, que, en realidad era un largo y estrecho callejón sin salida. Sin luz y acorralada por el sujeto que, no tardaría en alcanzarme me oculte detrás de una pila de cajas vacías que había. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, pero, casi termina de joderse cuando sentí una respiración serena y tranquila en mi oído, para después bajar por mi cuello. Voltee, vi unos ojos carmín resplandeciendo en la obscuridad; era el. Quise gritar pero el tapo mi boca, era demasiado fuerte para mi enclenque fuerza. Entre tantos manotazos que pegaba, alcance a quitarle la capucha: un hombre, cabello negro y lacio, largo, atado en una coleta de caballo baja, ojos rojos, tez blanca y muy atractivo. Me quede como idiota viéndolo cuando me sonrío; un par de filosos colmillos me saludaron. El solo lamió mi cuello haciendo que me relajara para luego dar una mordida profunda, haciendo que gimiera de dolor. Estuvo un rato, sosteniendo mi cuerpo hasta que, me desmaye. Enseguida, vi como sostenía mi inerte cuerpo, para luego dejar mi cadáver tirado. El se daba la vuelta, supe que era mi alma la que observaba por que yo era transparente.

-Espera… ¿Quién mierda eres? – no obtuve respuesta.

-¡contéstame hijo de puta!- el ni se inmutaba, así que, Cogi un pedazo de fierro oxidado y corrí hacia el.

-¡hijo de perra, te matare!- dije para después despertar de mi propia pesadilla.

Seguía en la banca del parque, pero, estaba sudando y una fiebre me acosaba. El cuello me dolía como si en verdad hubiese sido real. Voltee a mí alrededor y con horror contemple la capucha negra de ese idiota, con una rosa blanca ensangrentada y una daga, con el mango de oro. Una nota había; temblorosa la tome y la abrí: _"Bienvenida a mi mundo, cariño. Desde hoy las pesadillas no dejaran de atormentarte. Pero, puedes evitarlo ¿Cómo? Muy fácil. Solo quiero que me hagas un favor. Te veré pronto. Con dulzura: Mr. Darkness"._

Por dios… ¿Qué mierda era eso? No quería saberlo, y, para mis adentros deseaba que solo fuera una maldita broma de mal gusto. Tome las cosas y Salí directo a mi casa.

No se como llegue, pero, papa todavía no llegaba. Perfecto. Eran ya las 3:30 A.m. así que, me di una ducha con agua fría y me cambie a una ropa para dormir. Deje la capucha y lo demás en mi mesita de noche, deseando que eso nunca se volviera a repetir. Mal hecho. No sabía que cosas me esperaban, pero, tampoco sabía que ese día empezaría mi verdadera pesadilla.

* * *

Haha que onda banda?

Haha ya tenia tiempo q no me veian el polvo verdad?

Pues se joden ¬¬ ya regrese!

Bueno, esto…no se si es fic o sepa la gorra

Pero ezpero que lez guzte, a ver si el puto no me ve y borra mi hiztoria

Y xfa…dejen review! No sean gachoz…si no dejan no vuelvo a zacar capi de el fiq

Zale, noz vemoz Sayonara!


	2. Mi Muñeca de porcelana

El dia habia llegado mas rapido de lo que yo queria. Llovia, y la chillona voz de la señorita pelham me habia sacado completamente de el unico lugar donde no podia oirla; mis sueños. Por primera vez, el regaño no iba para mi; estaba reclamando por algo de basura que estaba tirada en su banqueta. Que fastidio. Por lo menos no hacia calor.

Me levante, con un ligero dolor de cabeza y, me dirigi al baño, a ver si el agua fria me podia quitar la poca cruda que tenia. Mis recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban borrosos, solo recordaba algo de la cerveza dulce y la empanada de carne. Mi padre ni siquiera se habia enterado de lo que paso aquella noche, pues cuando llegue el no estaba. Estaba segura de que, o no le tomaria mucha importancia y me dejaria, como siempre, o; me habria reprochado por una pequeña borrachera, no viendose el. Entre a la tina, pude alcanzar a oler la humedad del agua, y el vapor que desprendia; habia llenado la tina con agua caliente en vez de fria. No habia que desperdiciar nada, asi que, algo malhumorada entre a la tina y cerre los ojos, tratando de relajarme con el agua. Mal hecho. Mi rostro se endurecio cuando vino a mi nariz un olor grueso a metal; el olor de mi propia sangre. Abri los ojos, mi cuello tenia dos agujeros y sangre emanaba de ellos, me dolia, dolia como si en realidad estuviera pasando. Voltee hacia mi derecha y pude ver, un callejón obscuro, y una chica que parecia ser yo, escondida detrás de unas cajas de carton, alguien estaba detrás de mi otra yo. Me estremeci y frunci el ceño de nuevo, un escalofrio recorria mi espalda. Fue ahí donde lo recorde todo; el olor a sangre y carne, ese liquido tan vital bajaba por mi cuello, mas aun no podia ver quien era el que la sorbia. No deseaba verlo, no queria ver al repugnante ser que estaba arrebatandome algo que era mio. Quise abrir los ojos, pues en lo que se supone que era la realidad tenian que estar cerrados; pero no pude, algo no me lo permitia, no se si era mi propia curiosidad o, la maldición del horrendo ser este. Se me ocurrio voltear hacia la bañera; estaba llena de sangre y de cosas repuganantes; huesos, pedazos de carne en descomposición y algunos ojos que todavía se movian sin mencionar los gusanos y alimañas que corrian libremente por el agua, y por consecuente, por mi cuerpo. Todo ese revoltijo de tripas se confundia con el rojo sangre de mi cabello; mi color favorito junto con el negro de la obscuridad que habia en ese callejón. Mi garganta estaba muda, quise gritar pero no pude pues de ella no salio sonido alguno. No podia salir de la bañera, pues estaba desnuda, pero la idea de seguir ahí me repugnaba. De pronto, el hombre este aparecio de nuevo frente a mi. Era como lo recordaba, solo que, ahora estaba mas blanco y tenia un par de ojeras, ademas de unos ojos negros en vez de rojos. Vestia de negro, pero esta vez traia un sombrero de copa igualmente negro, con un liston rojo en la base atado formando lo que parecia una pequeña rosa, las puntas se deslizaban mas alla de la base, haciendo que unas partes cayeran por su olor de su cabello negro atado en una coleta me volvia loca, hasta que, por fin articulo palabra.

-Podras salir de este recuerdo – hizo una pausa y sonrio malévolamente – hasta que termine de reproducirse en tu mente, no importa que lo recuerdes todo.

Yo seguia sin poder hablar. Solo baje mi cabeza y cerre fuertemente los ojos; el repugnante olor de la sangre y la carne se vino a mis narices, haciendo que subiera bruscamente la cabeza, tosiendo. Una mano tomo delicadamente mi menton, alzandolo. Pero yo no abriria los ojos.

-Vamos, abre los ojos…-dijo el con una voz tan serena que me hacia perder la poca cordura que me quedaba. Un silencio asfixiante se hacia presente, hasta que, el golpe que me propicio en una de mis mejillas rompio el preciado silencio. Abri bruscamente los ojos, queria decirle toda la sarta de estupideces que tenia en la cabeza pero, seguia sin poder hablar. El tomo de nuevo mi quijada suavemente y la volteo hacia el lugar de los hechos, el que fuera su otro yo seguia bebiendo mi sangre, sacandome sorbo tras sorbo, pequeñas bocanadas de vida. Quise voltear mi cabeza pero, el tomo con mas fuerza mi quijada, haciendo que mi cabeza se quedara quieta, viendo al idiota que me sacaba la vida.

Nunca habia pasado por algo asi, yo, la temible Madeleine johnson estaba asustada. Me sentia rabiosa e impotente, por no poder hablar, por no poder pararme de esa tina y patearle hasta los cojones a ese tipo, por no poder siquiera soltarme de mi agarre y empezar a sentirme miserable. Las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer en mi rostro, se deslizaban desde mis ojos hasta mis mejillas y de ahí iban a parar a la bañera o, a las manos de el tipejo ese. De pronto recorde su maldito alias: " Mr. Darkness ", tendria que empezar a decirle asi para no hartar a mi propia mente.

Lo que siguió termino por joderme el pañorama; Darkness habia volteado a verme, me estaba dedicando una lastimosa mirada, al verme llorar. Pero, algo llamo mi atención.

Baje la mirada y de pronto note algo: en los lugares donde caian mis lagrimas esa sangre repugnante se convertia en agua cristalina y pura. Cada gota que derramaba, penetraba

En la asquerosa sangre, volviendola agua. Pero, para limpiar la bañera, creo que tendria que vaciar mi cuerpo de lagrimas, lo que daba por imposible. El bajo la mirada, igual que yo, y pude notar la sorpresa en el antes sereno rostro de el.

-N-no puede ser…eres igual que ella- musito para después soltarme.

-D-dejame en paz- por fin pude articular palabra, lo que le sorprendio a el tambien – Por favor, dejame ir, lo recuerdo todo, no necesitas recordarme la pesadilla que me hiciste sufrir ayer.

- Rompiste mi hechizo silenciador…eres igual que ella, igual de poderosa…

- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunte curiosa de saber a quien me parecia

- ¡Eso no deberia interesarte! Es mas, largo, ¡largate de mi mundo! Solo puedes traer dolor- eso fue lo ultimo que el dijo antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse en la niebla.

-espera, ¡Espera!- grite tan fuerte que mi voz resono por todo "su mundo" pero el aun seguia alejandose.

Quise levantarme pero, al primer intento los huesos formaron una poderosa y sanguiolenta cadena que me forcejeaba y gritaba, pero no podia soltarme, hasta que, el calor de la habitación en la que estaba me desperto de la pesadilla.

Chapoteando y forcejeando contra algo invisible estaba yo, Madeleine johnson, habia despertado de mi recuerdo. Respiraba agitadamente y, afortunadamente mi papa estaba muy ocupado trabajando con unas ruidosas maquinas en el cuarto dedicado a su carpinteria que no me habia escuchado gritar. Termine de bañarme como pude, pero, cada vez que esos recuerdos regresaban a mi mente, mis piernas flanqueaban. Temblorosa, seguia recordando a Mr. Darkness, el que seria mi verdugo por todo lo que me restara de vida, si seguia imaginando cosas. Tenia que encontrar un modo para salir rapidamente de sus ilusiones, si no queria morir en alguna. Aun seguia en el baño. Como pude termine y Sali a vestirme con lo primero que encontre. Baje las escaleras de mi cuarto, aun con el cabello mojado, a desayunar algo. Los nervios me producían una ansiedad de comer algo dulce de desayuno. Abri la alacena y…nada. Desde que mama habia muerto, mi papa no hacia comida. Yo habia aprendido algo, cuando trabaje en un restaurant de Dorset. Mi despido fue por servir un platillo de_ broma_ a un cliente. Pidio una hamburguesa, con picante, yo estaba enojada, asi que, le añadi tanto que estoy segura que le pico hasta el lugar mas recondito de su alma. Se enojo tanto que, me tiro el plato en la cara, casi me atina pero, lo esquive y detrás de mi, estaba nada mas y nada menos que mi molesta jefa. No dudo ni un minuto en echarme a patadas de ahí. Despues, la mudanza a Londres… nada es igual aquí. Nunca habia puesto en practica lo poco que sabia en la cocina, simplemente no era lo suficientemente cuidadosa para cocinar. Bufe molesta por la idea de salir a buscar el desayuno asi que, avise a mi papa que iba a salir, le di un beso, cogi mis llaves, mi sombrilla y me adentre en la maraña de calles que formaban a la ciudad de Londres. Mi primera opcion fue ir a Pinneaple, pero estaba demasiado lejos para ir con tanta lluvia. Esta arreciaba mas, apenas pensaba en el disque mundo de Mr. Darkness. Trate de sacarme eso de la cabeza y empece a caminar por el andador de la colonia, si es que se le puede decir asi. Tan hundida estaba en mis pensamientos que, como caminaba con la cabeza baja, tropeze con algo y, por consecuente con alguien tambien. Ahogue un grito y cai al suelo, encima de mi acompañante. Alce la mirada y, justo debajo de mi habia un chico, de mi edad mas o menos, orbes negras y cabello negro azulado y rebelde. Su tez blanca y, el que vistiera de negro me hizo recordar a Mr. Darkness. Nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca, nuetrso labios casi rosandose. Ahí, toda atontada estaba yo, hasta que, milagrosamente cai en cuenta de la situación y me levante rapidamente, sonrojada, provocando que el hiciera lo mismo. Estaba congelada, roja y; afortunadamente debajo de un techo. Ambos solo nos mirabamos, mi sombrilla estaba en el piso, mis mejillas ardian como si me las hubiesen restregado con el mas picoso de los chiles y el, el me miraba con una expresión tan serena que me sacaba de quisio pero a la vez me gustaba. Pasamos unos minutos, mirandonos como si el tiempo se detuviese a nuestro favor, pero, todo pasaba ante nuestros ojos. Por fin pude articular palabra, y entre susurros dije:

- L-lo siento…venia distraída y…- algo me interrumpio

- No te preocupes – su voz sonaba seductora, mas sin embargo tranquila, el se acercaba mas a mi, yo solo me quedaba tiesa- Soy Charlie, Charlie Lekker – el me tendio su mano, la cual yo estreche.

- Madeleine Johnson, pero puedes decirme Maddy- dije mientras le obsequiaba una sonrisa, a la que fui dulcemente correspondida.

- bien, _Maddy_…dime, ¿Qué hace una chica como tu, en la calle y; tan temprano?

- Veras…S-solo Salí a buscar el desayuno…

- ¿Tu mama no cocina?

- no…ella murio cuando yo naci- dije tristemente, lo cual el pudo notar.

- Lo siento mucho…

- Y yo igual…¡mi padre no sabe cocinar!- dije, riendo un poco para ocultar mi tristeza. El rio conmigo.

- ¿Dónde vives?- pregunto el, ansioso.

- En el numero 19 de Cloud Bank Buildings.

- ¿De veras? ¡ yo vivo en el numero 10! Pero…¿Por qué nunca te habia visto?

- Yo no soy de aquí, vengo de Dorsetshire.

- He visitado ese lugar, en realidad es bello

- Valla que si…

- Pero bueno, no puedo dejarte aquí, ¿quieres que te ayude a buscar una taverna? Yo tambien quiero desayunar, tambien Sali a eso, pues mis padres salieron de viaje..¿aceptarias venir conmigo?

- Por supuesto…un poco de asesoria en la gran ciudad me vendria bien.

El me tendio su brazo, el cual acepte gustosa. Amablemente, recogió mi sombrilla y yo la tome, cubriendonos ambos de las gruesas gotas de lluvia. Caminabamos lento, hasta que, el de nuevo entablo conversación:

- ¿Ya has visitado alguna taverna?

- Claro que si, una que se llamaba…Pinnaple

- ¿Pinneaple? ¡Maddy! Eso queda lejisimos de ahí, me sorprende como no te perdiste.

- En realidad…si lo hice- dije timidamente pero, mi rostro se endurecio; los recuerdos de mi sangre me golpeaban como latigo. Pude recuperar mi calma, por que, la voz de charlie me saco de mis pesadillas.

- Ya veo…pero, no te perderas en esta taverna…-dijo al mismo tiempo que detenia el paso y yo cerraba la sombrilla- Bienvenida a Black Cat, Maddy.

Frente a mi se alzaba Black Cat, una taverna muy limpia y ordenada, estaba mas cerca que Pinneaple y, por lo tanto ocasionaria que no me perdiera tanto. Entramos en ella y desayunamos empanada de carne con una cerveza muy floja. Charlie me acompaño a mi casa y; justo cuando estabamos enfrente se me ocurrio despedirme de el con un beso en la mejilla. El me ofrecio su ayuda.

- Cuando quieras algun consejo, o simplememente asesoria para la gran ciudad como tu dices; busca en el numero 10…ahí me encontraras.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, charlie ¡ire a visitarte pronto!

- que bien, en realidad me hace falta compañía.

- Tu tambien, si necesitas que te ayude a golpear a alguien o solo buscas con quien platicar, búscame aquí.

- Lo hare…-dijo mientras daba media vuelta para irse- Hasta luego, Madeleine

- hasta luego, Lekker- dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y el desaparecia entre la niebla y la lluvia hacia el numero 10 de Cloud Bank Buildings.

Entre a mi casa. Deje mi sueter en mi cuarto y cerre la puerta. Mi padre de seguro ya estaria explorando la ciudad con algun amigo, asi que, yo opte por matar el tiempo con el Ipod o la PC. Era de noche, ya tarde estaba acostada en mi cama, pensando en mi nuevo amigo hasta que, algo llamo mi atención: era un esplendor que venia de mi mesita de noche. Me pare de mi cama hacia la mesita y ahogue un grito: era un pequeño gato negro, herido con la misma daga que Darkness me habia dado. Junto una rosa marchita y manchada con la sangre del animal, ademas una nota. Horrorizada y temblorosa la abri:

_Madeleine Johnson:_

_Me estas colmando la paciencia. Parece __que cada dia vas a seguirme dando disgustos, ¿no es así?...como buena creyente debes saber que no hay pecado que no sufra un castigo; sere gentil contigo, no me has disgustado mucho, ademas, si te mato pierdo mi unica esperanza de salir de aquí. Espero que, con tu castigo comprendas que Charlie Lekker es una mala amistad para ti, querida mia. No querras que ponga mis garras en su blanco pellejo, ¿no es asi? Deberas hacerme caso para que eso no pase._

_P.D. Espero que hayas disfrutado tu bienvenida en Black Cat, querida._

_Mr. Darkness_

El miedo me calo los huesos…Black Cat, ya entendia todo. Me senti tan miserable…cada vez que algo bueno tenia en mi vida, algo me obligaba a dejarlo. Solo pude sentarme en el suelo a llorar, tan patéticamente como me sentia. Mire mis manos, estaban llenas de sangre, voltee a ver a mi cuarto; no habia tal, solo estaba el callejón obscuro en donde libre mi anterior encuentro con Mr. Darkness. Chorreando rabia, me pare del suelo.

-¡Darkness! – grite tan fuerte como pude- ¡ maldito cobarde, sal de donde estes y repiteme lo que decia en tu sucia nota!

Silencio…era todo lo que podia oir. Solo pude susurrar un: idiota…cuando de repente senti una serena respiración en mi cuello, una mano deslizandose por mi cintura y la otra tomando mi barbilla, alzando suavemente mi cabeza. Me quede congelada. Sentir su serena respiración en mi cuello, su mano acariciando mi cintura y; su olor tan masculino hacian que mi corazon latiera tan rapido haciendo que me volviera loca.

- Aquí estoy, Madeleine, querida…tal como te lo prometi.

- T-tu…no te atrevas a hacerle nada a Charlie

De nuevo silencio…que fue interrumpido por el tronar de sus dedos. De un rapido movimiento doblo mi brazo y me pego a la pared con fuerza, se veia bastante enojado.

- Maldita sea…¡Sabia que no debiste encontrarte con ese malnacido!

- ¡El no es ningun malnacido! Tu…tu eres un maldito cobarde que se escuda con estas pesadillas… ¡¿Acaso no eres lo suficientemente hombre o demonio para dañarme de frente?

- ¡no me provoque niña tonta! ¡no sabes de lo que yo soy capaz!

- ¡eso quiero verlo!

El me solto, derrochando rabia por sus orbes rojas. Me preparaba para algun golpe, o por lo menos para alguna batalla pero, lo unico que obtuve por su parte fue una sonrisa arrogante. Del muro que estaba detrás de mi, salieron unas poderosas cadenas que me ataron de manos y pies. Solo alanze a susurrar un: poco hombre…antes de que el se acercara lentamente a mi. El siempre iba elegantemente vestido, con su sombrero de copa, traje negro y corbata roja, su par de ojeras y sus ojos negros, sin contar su delicioso aroma. Chasqueo sus dedos y de la nada aparecio un perchero justo a su lado y cerca de mi.

- ¿P-pero que demonios…?

- Shhh…-alcanzo a decir mientras un dedo tapaba mi boca- esta vez te dejare que hables…quiero escuchar tu voz…por que, tu castigo se hara eterno…

Una vez pronunciado esto empezo a desabotonarse el saco asedado negro, quedandose con una camisa blanca de manga larga y una corbata roja con rayas negras. Se acerco a mi, sonriendo maliciosamente; sus colmillos asomaban por sus labios, amenzando con saltar a mi yugular si no dejaba de verlos. Se acerco a mi cuello y empezo respirando serenamente en el. Un pequeño gemido salio de mi boca al sentir su lengua pasar lentamente por mi cuello. Cuando mire hacia el frente, un espejo mostraba la escena: estaba yo, encadenada al muro, pero vistiendo un corse borgoña, junto con un largo y esponjado vestido con delicados encajes en negro, mis zapatillas eran borgoña y negras. Hasta mi peinado cambiaba; mi largo cabello estaba algo ondulado, no lacio, ademas amarrado en un epecie de recogido adornado por una rosa roja con algunas plumas negras y blancas que me hacia lucir _elegante_.

-Vaya…ya eres toda una dama de Londres…Mi primera dama-dijo el mientras se lanzaba a mi cuello, repartiendo besos humedos.

Yo solo me sonrojaba y le pedia, entre gemidos, que no siguiera mas. Pronto esos besos bajaron hacia mi pecho. De nuevo subio a mi cuello, mientras se encargaba de el, una de sus manos se encargo de acariciar mi espalda por encima de las tiras del corse. Empezo desde muy abajo, hasta llegar al pequeño moñito que fuertemente apretaba esas tiras. El tiro del moño y poco a poco fue desabrochando mi corse.

-Ahhh….p-por favor basta….- dije yo con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas ardiendo, por tanto placer que me hacia sentir.

-¿me pides que pare? Vamos…ya me has quitado la cortbata…

-Eso n-no es…-voltee a ver mis manos y, efectivamente, ahí estaba ese trozo de tela entre mis manos. El solo sonrio victorioso y prosiguió con lo que de sacarse su camisa. Su abdomen era escultural y perfecto, lo cual lobro sonrojarme mas. Tomo una de mis manos haciendo que le acariciara y yo cerre mis ojos. El solto una risa. Subio sus manos hacia los tirantes del corse.

-Brazo izquierdo- dijo mientras lo bajaba de ese lado-Brazo derecho- continuo, esta vez on ese lado, sacandolo por completo y acariciando un poco mis pechos y mi trabajado abdomen- solo disfruta y relajate _…_

Lo recorri con la mirada hasta que depare en un lugar; el bulto de su entrepierna era prominente. Mi reaccion due sonrojarme mas de lo que ya estaba y ladear mi cabeza cerrando mis ojos.

-Mi preciosa muñeca de porcelana…solo tranquilizate, _mon amour*…_

El continuo sus besos por donde pudo hasta que, oh desgracia para el, mi padre tocaba mi puerta. Inmediatamente dejo lo que hacia y me saco de la ilusion, con promesa de volver a la medianoche a completar lo que haciamos.

Volvi a estar en mi cuarto, con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas rojas. Para cuando abri, mi padre ya bajaba las escaleras, solo me avisaba que saldria un rato.

Los recuerdos de lo que hice volvían a azotarme. No queria que el regresara, asi que, averiguaria el modo de salir de sus ilusiones. Al precio que sea, como fuera. Mientras, tendria que prepararme, pues la pesadilla empezaba.

* * *

*Mon amour= mi amor

* * *

¡hola a todos! los que leen y los que no :P

bueno, el capi de hoy salio gracias a la genialozizima rola de buck-tick doll...una ves mas, amo a astushi sakurai...*¬*

espero que les guste y; disculpen las faltas de ortografia, ya se que son un montonal y merezco que me empalen pero no ando teniendo tiempo y de algo a nada...les prometo que no vuelve a pasar.

ahh y...dejen review!

sayonara!


	3. Jugando contigo

Aun seguía confundida en mi cama, con las mejillas en rojos y el cabello alborotado. No quería que el regresara en la noche, dispuesto a cobrarme mi virginidad, pero, no podía negar que, esas caricias y su particular olor me volvían completamente loca. Abrí mi mano, halle su corbata. No recuerdo exactamente en que momento se la había quitado pero, el simple hecho de que yo le había respondido a sus caricias, me hacia ruborizarme desde la raíz del cabello hasta los pies. El regresaría, de eso estaba casi segura. Recordé la imagen de ese pobre gato, de seguro seguiría en mi mesita. Error. El ya no estaba, en su lugar halle una navaja de oro, en vez de la daga, una rosa roja y, de nuevo, una nota, pero más larga. En letras color rojo sangre y la caligrafía perfecta que las caracterizaba, podía leer:

_Madeleine:_

_Estoy seguro de que esas caricias te gustaron tanto como a mi ¿no es verdad?, tu cuerpo tan delicioso se veía tan bien en ese vestido…quisiera que hubiera durado un poco mas pero, a alguien se le ocurrió llegar cuando estaba a punto de cumplirse todo tu castigo. Bueno, yo prometí que seria gentil contigo, y lo seré; siempre y cuando dejes de asociarte mucho con Charlie Lekker. Tu, mas que nadie debes comprender que ese gusano podría arruinar mis planes…y si no me conviene dejarlo en mi tablero de ajedrez, conviene sacar esa pieza. Te permito una amistad normal con el: pero no un desliz como el de hoy. Entenderás muy pronto mis prioridades. Tu me debes algo…te trajiste algo de mi mundo al tuyo, ya sabrás a que me refiero. No te lo pido de regreso, pero, solamente cuídalo bien, te puede agradar. Me comprenderás cuando sepas en realidad que es. En cuanto a la daga que en un principio te entregue, ahora es una navaja, te diré por que: es más funcional. Esa arma es tuya, utilízala como quieras, nunca olvides que, las calles de Londres son peligrosas para alguien como tu, mon Adour…y, recuerda que Lekker no es inmortal, la forma de navaja es muy funcional, pero, puede ser tan mortífera como tú lo desees. Solo basta desearlo…pronto comprenderás lo que digo. Analiza bien las cosas, Madeleine Johnson._

_Cuídate mucho, pronto nos veremos. Recapacita lo que dije._

_Mr. Darkness_

Guarde la nota en mi escritorio. Al parecer el no tenia planes de regresar a terminar con lo dicho. Pero, aun estaba confundida con todo lo que me dijo. Tome la navaja; descifraría que pasaba con ella. Su filo era demasiado bueno. La deje en la mesita y, Cogi la corbata. Apenas la sostuve entre mis manos, se volvió una rosa blanca. Pude darme cuenta que, cambiaba de color según mi estado de ánimo, siempre y cuando la tocara. Además, por ser un obsequio de Darkness estaba segura de que, nunca se marchitaría. No tendría que preocuparme por el agua, además, tendría que esconder estas cosas del alcance de mi padre. Guarde todo en un cajón con llave de mi escritorio. Con la misma, caí como tronco en la cama, enseguida me dormí y no supe del mundo hasta el día siguiente. En sueños, una brillante luna se vino a mi mente, esa noche seria perfecta.

La débil luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta, el olor a humedad del ambiente y; el sonido de la lluvia, hicieron el trabajo de despertarme. Me levante de la cama directo al baño. De nuevo, hice mi rutina de llenar la bañera con agua tibia y meterme en ella. Esta vez no hubo ilusiones. Solo, a veces recordaba el olor de Darkness mezclado con el olor a metal de la sangre. Ambos me volvían loca, estaba segura de que, esa combinación estaba llena de feromonas, como no. Después de un rato, Salí de bañarme y, procedí a escoger mi ropa: Un pantalón de mezclilla pegado, una blusa negra con estampados en colores Chillanes y; mis converse negras. Ya vestida, puse delineador negro en mis ojos y labial rojo mate. No necesitaba ponerme base; seria como desperdiciarla por mi tez blanca. Baje las escaleras de mi cuarto encontrándome con William, mi padre. Estaba en la cocina, trabajando en un intento de desayuno que, por supuesto yo no comería.

- ¿Qué pasa Maddy, a donde tan arreglada?- decía mientras forcejeaba con la sartén y unos huevos.

- Solo voy a buscar el desayuno, con Charlie…- calle enseguida; me arrepentí de haber dicho Charlie por que, mi papa era algo celoso conmigo.

- ¿Charlie? ¿Te refieres a Lekker, el del numero 10?

- Si, ese mismo, ¿tiene algo de malo?- pregunte temblorosa

- nada, cariño pero… ¿vas a despreciar así el desayuno de tu padre?

- Papa – dije acercándome a la sartén y dándole un beso en la mejilla – Seria buena idea cocer los huevos sin restos de cáscara, ¿no crees?

- Ya sabes que no soy bueno, Maddy

-Eso lo se de sobra- dije dirigiéndome al perchero, me puse mi suéter negro - ¡nos vemos al rato!

- ¡un momento Madeleine Johnson! – yo regrese con el.

- ¿dime?

- ¿A dónde es que vas a desayunar?

- ah, eso, una vez fui a Pinneaple, pero, ayer fui a Black Cat.

- tres días llevamos y ya sabes mas de tabernas que yo…me gustaría que frecuentaras mas Black Cat que Pinneaple…Black Cat esta mas cerca.

- No te preocupes por eso, voy bien acompañada.

- De todos modos, cuídate.

Seguido de esas frases me despedí de el y Salí con mi paraguas hacia Black Cat. Menuda sorpresa que, al torcer en una esquina, me encontré de frente de nuevo con Charlie. Salude y; me propuso ir a una nueva taberna, Cinnabar. Estaba tan lejos como Pinneaple, pero, en dirección opuesta. Me sorprendí de lo grande y limpia que era. Pero, oh desgracia, a la salida, Charlie, al voltear al edificio continuo endureció el rostro.

- ¿que pasa? – Pregunte confusa, sin obtener respuesta- ¿Charlie?

- D-discúlpame...nunca Debí traerte aquí- dijo mientras me tomaba de la muñeca y empezábamos a caminar hacia Cloud Bank Buildings.

- No te entiendo nada- dije quedándome plantada en mi sitio- explícate, Lekker.

- Blond Passion…- dijo el mientras bajaba la cabeza- discúlpame Madeleine por favor yo no…

- ¿Qué es Blond Passion?- pregunte interrumpiendo, pero, no necesite explicación.

Antes de que Charlie pudiera abrir la boca, una prostituta medio sucia ya lo había abrazado por detrás y; metido una mano en el bolsillo.

-Ven conmigo, cariño…-susurro con una voz melosa- solo por ser tu te costara barato –decía la prostituta barata mientras acariciaba la entrepierna de Charlie, provocando que el mismo endureciera el rostro y se sonrojara. Me encolerice hasta mis raíces.

- ¡Déjalo maldita zorra patizamba!- le grite mientras que, de un fuerte tiron de pelo la alejaba de Charlie. Adolorida, se levanto hacia mi pero, Charlie se le interpuso. Al ver frustrados sus planes solo dijo encolerizada un: "esta estupida no te dará lo que yo puedo darte", dio media vuelta y, regreso al burdel.

-Perdóname, Maddy…y-yo no me acorde que este burdel estaba aquí y…- yo lo interrumpí poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-Basta ya, no te disculpes…de todos modos no me hubiera pasado mucho, por que vengo contigo- dije sonriéndole.

Charlie al verse perdonado, apretó el paso junto conmigo de vuelta a casa. Todo el día me la pase tratando de descifrar como podría devolver la navaja de Darkness a ser una daga, hasta que mire el reloj. 9:00 P.M. Charlie vendría a buscarme para ir a Black Cat.

Todo salio como yo esperaba, conversamos de todo, hasta que, fue hora de regresar. Una vez pagada la cuenta, regresamos a casa. Estábamos a punto de entrar a Cloud Bank Buildings cuando, Charlie me propuso ir a su jardín, a ver si podía ayudarlo a traspasar un rosal. Acepte. Cavamos el agujero para plantarlo y por fin estuvo hecho.

- Espera un segundo, Maddy, voy por un poco de limonada

- Claro Charlie- una vez dicho esto, me senté en el pasto que había. Como la lluvia había cesado, estaba en unos shorts pegados y algo cortos. Me acerque al rosal y olí una de las rosas cuando, Charlie regreso.

-Siento haberme tardado- dijo ofreciéndome el vaso

-Gracias- dije dando un trago, Seguido de eso, el se acerco al rosal y corto una rosa, seguido de esto, me la ofreció.

-Maddy…eres muy linda…-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mi, yo tome la rosa y aspire su aroma, cerrando los ojos. Cuando quite la rosa y abrí mis ojos, el poso suavemente su palma en mis ojos, haciendo que los cerrara y; unió mis labios con los suyos, fundiéndonos a ambos en un beso. El delineaba con su lengua mis labios, como pidiéndome el paso, yo cedí y entreabrí mis labios, el empezó a ganar la partida en mi boca. Suavemente dirigió sus manos a mis muñecas, de las cuales se apodero y puso contra la pared, a la altura de mis hombros, sujetándome fuertemente. Me despegue de el, buscando oxigeno, pero, el bajo y aspiro el olor de mi cuello.

- me vuelves loco, Ma-de-leine- arrastro las silabas de mi nombre, mientras me susurraba seductoramente al oído.

De nuevo, bajo a mi cuello y empezó a repartir besos, mordidas y lengüetazos muy bien dados, y mezclados. Yo solo gemía y entre susurros le pedía que parara. El seguía con esas caricias, hasta que, poco a poco me fue empujando y ambos caímos en el paso, el encima de mi. Una de sus manos se coló por debajo de mi blusa, delineando mi cintura y haciendo círculos imaginarios en mi abdomen. No podía perder la virginidad ahí, aunque estaba sedada por el placer recordé a Darkness…oh dios, mi castigo seria eterno. Agarre valor y le pegue un rodillazo a Charlie en el estomago, seguido de esto, me salte la valla y dije a correr al numero 19.

Llegue a mi casa, mi respiración estaba agitada. No tuve tiempo ni siquiera para serenarme cuando, ya estaba en una habitación elegante, atada de pies y de manos en una cama. Darkness, vestido como de costumbre sostenía una daga de plata. Yo estaba vestida como la vez anterior, lo supe por ver mi reflejo en la bien pulida daga. Parado frente a donde yo estaba, jugaba con el arma entre las manos. Su mirada esta serena, como siempre pero, supuse que estallaría en cualquier momento.

-Supones bien- dijo el mientras paraba en seco su jugueteo y chasquea los dedos- jugaste con una bomba de tiempo, Madeleine

- Y-yo no quise…

- ¡Claro que si quisiste, maldita!- azoto la daga en la mesita de noche – pero de esta no te vas a salvar

- N-no…alcance a susurrar antes de que se quitara el saco, se sacara la corbata, las tirara al piso y; por supuesto, se abalanzara contra mi.

Un lengüetazo y una profunda mordida recibí de su parte, a la vez que, con la daga aprisionaba los tirantes del corsé y los rasgara sin liudado alguno, rasgándome la piel. Ahogue un grito y empecé a forcejear contra el.

-Entre mas forcejees, menos cuidado tendré- dijo tan secamente que, me erizo la piel.

Sus caricias seguían, me daba placer y a la vez dolor, pero, el estaba herido de celos. De esta no me podría librar tan fácil. Recordé la daga que me había dado, que ahora era navaja. La traía conmigo. Como pude corte las cuerdas que me ataban y le propicie un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, provocando que me dejara en paz. Había caído a un metro más o menos de mí. Se limpio el hilillo de sangre que bajaba de su boca, se levanto y; me miro. Hecho una furia se acerco lentamente a mí, yo retrocedí pero me encarcele a mi misma: había terminado entre dos paredes.

* * *

Hola banda!

ya actualizando n.n bueno, haha

¿que va a pasar? ¿maddy seguira siendo virgen despues de este encuentro con darkness?

lo sabran en el siguiente capi ;DD

bueno, dejen review si les gusto el suspenso :DD

sayonaRa!


	4. Passion

_Sus caricias seguían, me daba placer y a la vez dolor, pero, el estaba herido de celos. De esta no me podría librar tan fácil. Recordé la daga que me había dado, que ahora era navaja. La traía conmigo. Como pude corte las cuerdas que me ataban y le propicie un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, provocando que me dejara en paz. Había caído a un metro más o menos de mí. Se limpio el hilillo de sangre que bajaba de su boca, se levanto y; me miro. Hecho una furia se acerco lentamente a mí, yo retrocedí pero me encarcele a mi misma: había terminado entre dos paredes._

Acorralada, ruborizada, y herida estaba yo, esperando por mi castigo entre las dos paredes. Solo pude cerrar fuertemente los ojos, esperando por un golpe, una mordida, o una cuchillada. En lugar de eso, solo recibí una caricia en una mejilla de parte de Darkness, la cual bajo hasta acariciar mi cuello, llegando al par de heridas que sus colmillos habían abierto. La sangre seguía supurando por ellas, el repasó sus dedos en aquellas heridas gemelas, haciendo que apretara aún más los ojos por el dolor. El respiro cerca de mi cuello y lamio la sangre que, habia formado un camino que empezaba en mi cuello y bajaba hasta mis pechos. Cubrio mi cuello con dulces besos haciendo que yo respirara pesadamente y se me escaparan gemidos ahogados. Abri los ojos y pude ver su rostro sereno y mas tranquilo, supuse que me habria perdonado.

- ¿P-por que?- pregunte, esperando mi respuesta.

- Apuesto lo que quieras a que Charlie no te hizo sentir lo mismo- hizo una pausa y dio un suspiro- el no te merece, Madeleine

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro, Darkness?- pregunte algo intrigada por su obsevacion.

- Se lo que te digo- dijo friamente acercandose a mi rostro- todavía no es hora de que sepas la verdad- sus manos fueron a parar a mi espalda, subiendo como la vez pasada, hacia el moño que sostenia mi corsé, dejo la mano quieta mientras continuaba- y tambien – tiro del mono, haciendo que el corsé parara en el piso, junto con su corbata y su camisa, quedando yo sin prenda alguna en la parte superior- es hora de que seas completamente mia, asi que, relajate y no te preocupes, no habra interrupciones esta vez…tu estas durmiendo en _tu_ mundo- susurro a mi oido haciendo que se me erizara la piel.

Supe de inmediato que, forcejear no me serviria de nada, no podria escapar de lo que vendria, asi que, trate de relajarme lo mas que pude. Senti sus manos acercarse a mi espalda, envolviendome en un abrazo, el cual correspondi poniendo mis manos en el fuerte pecho de el, empeze a desabotonar su camisa. Una sonrisa orgullosa recibi de su parte. Y, es que, no podia ocultar lo que sentia por el: una ardiente pasion, el me provocaba, el era demasiado sensual conmigo…en cambio, Charlie solo era un buen amigo. Saque a Charlie de mis pensamientos y escondi un poco la vergüenza. Cuando regrese de mis pensamientos ya estaba en la cama, con el encima que, ya se habia sacado la camisa y ahora estaba solo con pantalón. Besaba mi cuello y repasaba su lengua por esas pequeñas marcas. De nuevo enterro un poco los colmillos, reabriendo la herida y haciendo que yo gimiera su nombre del dolor. Su lengua estaba en mi cuello, pero, antes de lo que yo contaba, ya estaba en mis pechos lamiendo uno y jugando con el otro. De nuevo empece a gemir mas fuerte y arqueaba mi espalda, por el placer que me hacia sentir. De nuevo subio para a mi cuello y después de lamerlo me miro. Estaba sonrojada, jadeando y mis manos estrangulaban las sabanas negras de la cama. Sonrio victorioso, de seguro por lo _uke_ que me veia.

Antes de que pudiera articular palabra poso sus labios contra los mios, fundiendonos a los dos en esa caricia tan propia de el. Esta vez correspondi entreabriendo mi boca y cediendole el paso a su lengua. Sus manos estaban ansiosas y recorrian cada centimentro de mi piel. Una de sus manos se dirigio al cierre de mi falda que, una vez abierto corrio con el mismo destino que la demas ropa. Mis manos tambien fueron a para a su pecho, acariciandolo, poco a poco fueron bajando hasta topar con la bragueta del pantalón la cual baje temerosamente. El tomo mi mano e hizo que la metiera por debajo del boxer, obligandome a acariciar su duro y caliente miembro. Me ruborice aun mas de lo que estaba pero, empece a acariciar aquella zona, haciendo que a el se le escaparan gruñidos del placer. El estaba ansioso, pues después de un rato de estar jugando, mis bragas tambien terminaron en el piso, al igual que su boxer. De nuevo subio a mi boca, aprisionando mi lengua en un beso, y ahogando el grito que pude dar cuando lo senti penetrarme de una sola estocada. Abri mis ojos y unas lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. El seguia entreteniendome con besos y caricias, pero el dolor aun estaba presente.

- D-dijiste que serias gentil- dije con algo de dificultad, pues el dolor me impedia pensar.

- Si, pero no puedo si no te tranquilizas, y como no lo haces, me estoy hartando- dijo mientras lamia el lobulo de mi oreja- asi que, vete preparando para recibirme- me susurro en mi oido.

- N-no, espera- alcance a decir antes de que empezara a moverse lenta y deliciosamente dentro de mi.

Mi cara se clavo en su cuello, y mis manos fueron a parar a su espalda, acariciandola y jugueteando con su cabello. En realidad era tan suave como yo lo pensaba. Poco a poco empece a mover yo tambien mis caderas, en un placentero vaiven, jugaba con el, pues a veces contraia voluntariamente mi interior, haciendo que el gruñera de placer. Los gemidos se intensificaron conforme Darkness aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza de sus estocadas; su hombria entraba y salia deliciosamente de mi interior volviendome loca. De repente el tomo mis caderas con fuerza para que no pudiera moverlas y; senti ese calido liquido recorrer placidamente mi interior. Clave mis uñas en su fornida espalda y arquee la mia, el calvo sus colmillos en mi cuello, sorbiendo con fuerza mientras salia de mi interior. Yo alcance una sabana y lo cubri; a el y a mi. El seguia sorbiendo mi sangre haciendo que me mareara.

-D-darkness…- alcance a susurrar, entrecerrando los ojos- tranquilizate…- el despego sus labios de mi yugular y, dando un beso en la herida la cicatrizo de inmediato

-Lo siento…te necesitaba….- dijo mientras me tapaba bien y me abrazaba, yo me dormi antes que el, pero recuerdo haber escuchado en un susuro un pequeño: te amo.

* * *

Hola! haha ya aqui actualizando :P siento mucho que haya sido un capi tan corto pero, la verdad la inspiracion se me ha ido...

prometo que mañana vendra uno mas largo :DD

bueno, arigato por sus reviews a: hadilu-chan, Girlycard-18 && a shizuka kyriu, me alientan a seguir con el fic que, ha sido el mas exitoso que he escrito :DD

ciudense y, sayonara!


	5. Calma Temporal

Me desperté sudando. Y en _mi_ mundo. Voltee a ver el reloj, marcaba las 2:30 A.m., pensaba que los ocurrido con Darkness pudo haber sido un sueño. Voltee hacia el lado opuesto de la cama y, estaba vacía, como me lo imaginaba. Yo, por otra parte estaba en bragas y una camisa de hombre blanca, adolorida del vientre. Unas lagrimas de coraje se deslizaron por mis mejillas, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido golpeaban mi mente con una violencia tan cruel…Ahí, sonrojada, adolorida y llorando estaba yo, la orgullosa Madeleine Johnson. Alcé la mirada por un momento, queriendo encontrar al culpable de mis desgracias pero nada sucedió. El no estaba ahí. O por lo menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. Deshice cualquier tipo de pensamiento estupido cuando sentí un par de manos rodear mi cintura y una voz susurrarme al oído:

-Vamos, Mad, es muy temprano para llorar- me susurro mientras daba un lengüetazo a mi cuello - ¿es que ya ni siquiera puedo ir al baño sin que te pongas a chillar como un perrito?

-ahh…D-dark, yo no pensé que estuvieras aquí…- dije con un hilo de voz tan patético que me di vergüenza- Es mas, pensé que después de follarme te habías largado y me habías dejado sola como a una puta de 5 dólares- dije recuperando mi carácter y mi usual agresividad.

- No me jodas…- me dijo el, bajando su boca hacia mis hombros- ¿tan bajo querías que cayera?- repartió unos besos en mi hombro derecho y subió a mi cuello, donde respiro serenamente

- Pues en ese caso, si te jodo, cabrón- conteste secamente e intente pararme pero, un par de manos en mis caderas no me lo permitían. Lo que siguió después fue ese dolor mezclado con el placer que sentí cuando clavaba esas dos blancas herramientas en mi cuello. Me quede quieta para facilitar su trabajo y una vez que hubo acabado, me recosté en la cama, cansada.

- Eres deliciosa…- me susurro maliciosamente al oído

- Y tu un cabrón… ¿es que nunca tienes suficiente?- le pregunte algo adolorida.

-Hn…de tu sangre nunca; de tu cuerpo…tal vez aunque, lo dudo- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona haciendo que me sonrojara como mi pelo.

- Idiota…-alcance a susurrar antes de cerrar mis ojos por el dolor de cabeza- ¿Qué mierda me hiciste? Parece que tuviera resaca de 3 días- dije mientras sobaba mis sienes

- Yo nada- me respondió el- tal vez sea la falta de sangre

-Perfecto…- dije fastidiada antes de que el cansancio me venciera y cayera casi muerta.

No desperté hasta que la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana me despertó. Estaba en _su_ mundo. Quise moverme pero sus fuertes brazos no me lo permitieron. Cuando sintió que quería levantarme, Dark me apretó con más fuerza.

-No te vallas…-me susurró al oído

- Mejor dicho, no me dejes en este mundo- le respondí riéndome

- Hn, cierto…- una vez dicho esto, chasqueo los dedos y aparecimos los dos vestidos en la cama, ya sin sabanas.- Es hora de regresar a tu mundo.

- ¿Y con esto me dejaras de fastidiar?- pregunte con cierto aire

- Ya lo sabrás pronto, Mad- una vez dicho esto beso mi frente y chasqueo una vez mas los dedos, haciéndome aparecer en mi cuarto. Me fui directo a la ducha y me vestí con lo primero que encontré.

Cuando gire la vista hacia la mesita de noche, encontré la navaja de oro que Dark me había regalado. Enseguida lo recordé, estaba en mi mundo, por consecuente, estaba Charlie. No quería salir por el desayuno. No quería encontrarme con Charlie. Así que, por primera vez en mi vida, intente cocinar. Todo fue un desastre, suerte que mi papa no estaba. Huevo por todos lados al igual que harina, una ensaladera rota y mi mandil sucio. Opte por salir a Black Cat. Ya ni siquiera me preocupaba tener que encontrarme con las putas de ahí. Limpie con fastidio la cocina, tome mis llaves y me fui hacia Black Cat. En el camino no pude hacer más que rogar que Charlie no se apareciera por ahí. Y no, en el camino no estuvo, pero, dentro de Black Cat, fue al primero que vi. Endurecí el rostro al verlo, pero hice caso omiso. Me senté a desayunar de lo mas intranquilo en una mesa lejana a el. Por fortuna el se fue antes. Eso me dios cierta tranquilidad, la cual se desmorono al ver que, me estaba esperando en la salida. Me estremecí al encontrarme con la fría mirada negra e inexpresiva que portaba, jodidamente parecida a la de Dark. Trate de pasar a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo pero, cuando ya estaba cantando victoria, el me agarro del brazo.

-Buenos días, Madeleine- su voz ronca y sensual de siempre sonaba triste.

-B-buenos días, Charlie- dije yo indiferentemente, tratando de hacerme la dura, en cuanto estaba de lo peor. Ante eso, el apretó mi brazo ligeramente.

-Voy al grano- hizo una pausa y trago saliva- yo no quise hacer lo de ayer…

-Déjalo- le dije yo interrumpiendo sus disculpas- olvídalo- mencione secamente al mismo tiempo que deshacía su agarre, zanjando la conversación.

-Espera, por favor- su voz sonaba tan triste que voltee a verlo enseguida- por favor perdóname…

-Te he dicho que lo dejes, Lekker, ya se que no fue tu intención, pero que no vuelva a suceder, si no quieres que te patee en otro lado

-Gracias, Mad- me respondió el regresándome una sonrisa. Me recordó muchísimo a Dark, así que me quede pasmada ante eso.- no puedo acompañarte a tu casa, quisiera pero no puedo.

-N-no te preocupes- le dije yo, recuperando la cordura- Ya he aprendido a moverme, iré yo sola- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Entonces, nos veremos luego, Mad- se despidió de mi al igual que el.

Así que, en cuanto el torció por la otra esquina, yo Salí corriendo hacia Cloud Bank Buildings. Legue y cerré la puerta de un azotón. Mi papa me estaba esperando para darme otra buena noticia; iría a la escuela, como era jueves solo tenia el resto de la semana para conseguir mis útiles. Uniforme no, podíamos ir como sea. Maldición… primero la mudanza y ahora esto. Blandford Institute. El nombre de mi perdición. A regañadientes Salí con el hacia la ciudad a buscar mis cosas, regrese en la noche, con muchas bolsas y hambre. Afortunadamente compramos la cena en el camino. Después de cenar, me metí a la ducha. Me puse mi pijama y empecé a rellenar los papeles de inscripción. Joder…por lo menos, no vería a Charlie de 7:00 A.M. a 2:00 P.M. Una vez que termine con eso me puse a desempaquetar todo y a acomodar. Termine como a las 12:30 de la madrugada. Cansada, pose una mano en la mesita de noche, involuntariamente estaba sobre una rosa de las tantas que me había regalado Dark, cerré mis ojos. Cuando volví a abrirlos estaba de nuevo en esa habitación elegante, sola, vestida elegantemente, esta vez con un vestido negro con encaje rojo, entallado y corto. Un collar de piedras negras adornaba mi cuello, y mi cabello estaba rizado y recogido elegantemente, lo adornaba una corona de plata con piedras negras.

-Ah, _mon amour…-_ su voz ronca y sensual me produjo un escalofrío, voltee hacia atrás esperando verlo pero, sus manos me tomaron de la cintura por el lado contrario- te ves realmente estupenda- me susurro al oído haciendo que ladeara mi cabeza involuntariamente, eso le dio paso a mi cuello- ¿tan temprano empiezas a provocarme?- en eso aspiro serenamente el olor de mi cuello.

-Ahh…D-dark- gemí haciendo que riera por lo bajo. En ese momento el me cargo y me recostó en la cama, el tomo lugar a un lado de mi.

-Cuéntame, Mad, ¿Qué novedades hay en tu mundo?

-¿Acaso no me vigilaste hoy como todos los días?- le pregunte sorprendida, a lo que el frunció en ceño y se posiciono de un hábil movimiento arriba de mi.

-¿Acaso quieres que me vuelva un espía como antes?- me pregunto, dando una serie de besos a mi cuello.

-Ahh…no, no quiero, esta bien, te contare- le conteste para que me dejara en paz

-Adelante, te escucho- dijo a la vez que chasqueaba los dedos y hacia aparecer una taza de te en sus manos y, por supuesto, una en mi regazo. El le dio un sorbo e hice lo mismo.

-Te seré sincera, Dark…veras, hoy en la mañana amanecí un poco mas adolorida de lo normal- el me dedico una sonrisa socarrona y dio un sorbo mas al te- intente cocinar y todo salio mal- seguía observándome con una sonrisa en el rostro- así que, decidí ir a buscar el desayuno y…- hice una pausa, trague saliva y agarre mi taza fuertemente, el alzaba la suya para tomar un poco mas- me encontré con Charlie- finalice, esperando ver su reacción.

Paro en seco el movimiento de la taza, frunció el ceño y apretó tan fuerte la taza que, al instante se rompió, enterrándose los pedazos de cristal roto.

-¡ese bastardo! ¡¿Se atrevió a molestarte de nuevo el infeliz?- me pregunto tomándome fuertemente de los hombros, afrentando fuertemente.

-N-no…suéltame, Dark, eso duele- le dije serenamente, a lo que el se tranquilizo un poco, al igual que yo. Pero mi tranquilidad se desvaneció cuando lo vi. Ponerse su saco.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunte algo asustada.

-A tu mundo, iré a darle una lección a ese mal nacido- pronuncio para finalmente hacer un movimiento de manos frente al espejo, para que apareciera mi cuarto en el. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era cruzarlo para salir a mi mundo.

- No...- dije anteponiéndome al espejo- ¡tu no te vas de aquí!- dije con el ceño fruncido, un par de alas de mariposa surgieron de mi espalda, para asombro Mio y de el.

-No puede ser…Mad- dijo el cerrando ese pasadizo y prestándome atención a mi.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- le pregunte mas tranquila

-Yo nada…pero, eso no importa, ya casi estas lista…- me dijo para chasquear de nuevo los dedos, el pasadizo se abrió.

-¿lista? ¿Para que?

-Pronto me entenderás, Mad- dicho esto deposito un beso en mi mejilla y me empujo, haciendo que cruzara en espejo y, que apareciera en mi habitación.

¡Maldita sea! Ahora que entendía un poco mejor a Dark, tenia que venirme con esto. Sin más que hacer, me acosté a dormir, deseando que el fin de semana no se acabara y que, las cosas por fin se aclararan.

X

X

X

**A**vance del próximo capitulo: _Iba entrando a la escuela, cuando lo vi, Charlie venia a la misma escuela que yo, estaba inscrito en todas mis clases y; tomaba asiento junto de mi. Pero, la gota que derramo el vaso, fue en la clase de matemáticas. Todo el salón guardo silencio cuando el profesor entro. Yo, que estaba a punto de lanzarle una bola de papel a la estupida chica fresa me pare en seco y voltee a verlo. _

_-Oh, no…- fue todo lo que alcance a decir al ver a tan peculiar maestro, solo deseaba desde lo __más profundo de mi corazón, haberme atorado en el sótano de la escuela._

_-¡¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte a mi "profesor", en el espacio reducido del cuarto de limpieza hacia un calor tal como las llamas del infierno. El solo me dedico una sonrisa orgullosa._

_- Hago lo imposible, ¿no es así?- su voz ronca me trajo de vuelta al mundo, el se acercaba peligrosamente a mi._

_-¡¿Cómo carajo lograste salir de tu mundo?- le pregunte mientras mis manos se posaban en su pecho, tratando, inútilmente de separarlo, antes de que iniciara su trabajo en mi cuello._

_- Tu hechizo no funciono- me dijo mientras vagaba por mi cuello- tendrás que tomar unas clases con tu profesor…- me dijo sensualmente mientras empezaba a desabotonar mi blusa. _

_Apenas habían pasado 5 minutos y, ya era imposible pararlo. Yo gemía desesperadamente, ya solo mis bragas faltaban de quitar._

_-¿Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto una voz masculina desde afuera del cuarto, la reconocí perfectamente: Charlie Lekker._

_- Mierda…- susurro el al mismo tiempo que a mi se me salía un gemido._

_Dark tapo mi boca inútilmente, pues la perilla ya estaba siendo girada por Charlie._

¡Hola a todos! Haha, pues siento la tardanza pero, comprendan, la tarea me esta matando, además que no tenia inspiración. Aviso: es el último capitulo de relleno. Para los que pedían emoción pura, ya la tendrán. Otra cosa, tal vez me tarde en actualizar, por la escuela. Por sugerencia de mi pequeño cerebro empezare a poner pequeños avances. Espero que el capitulo les haya agradado.

¿Review? Haha Vale, Sayonara.


	6. Como novio y novia

El sonido sordo de mi despertador al sonar fue lo que me despertó. Voltee a ver al causante de mis desgracias preguntándome por que putas estaba puesta la alarma. Hasta que vi la fecha. Lunes, 6:00 A.M., tenía que ir a la escuela. No me había despertado tan temprano desde que el gato de la vecina en Dorset me levantaba a aruñazos. Pero la alarma seguía sonando. Malhumorada, pare la alarma y me metí a la ducha. El agua caliente me hizo regresar al infierno. Me vestí lo mas normal que pude, aunque casi toda mi ropa era negra, me fui con una blusa negra con estampados en colores chillones, unos entubados de mezclilla, una chaqueta de cuero negra y mis converse negras. La mochila negra, por supuesto. Recordé la rosa que me había dado Dark. Seguía olvidad en uno de mis cajones así que, como era temprano fui por un florero con agua y la deposite ahí. Apenas toco el agua y un tipo de chispitas empezaban a desprenderse de ella. Me supongo que estaba feliz por que me acorde de ella. Seguía viva, y suave.

Y es que, todas las cosas que Dark me regalaba parecían tener vida propia. Salí de mi cuarto y le puse seguro, por si alguien quería entrar. Una vez abajo desayune lo primero que encontré y me dirigí a Blandford Institute. Llevaba la chaqueta en la mano, pero el sereno matutino me hizo ponérmela. Atravesé muchas calles antes de llegar a la escuela. Estaba pintada de blanco con azul, era amplia y muy limpia. Iba entrando a la escuela, ignorando los comentarios y cuchicheos de las demás niñas cuando lo vi.; Charlie Lekker, venia a la misma escuela que yo. Estaba con un grupo de amigos, riendo, cosa que no era normal de el. Trate de hacer como que no lo veía. Trate de hacer que Dark me sacara de aquí pero, me acorde de que; el no era un ángel, es mas, ni siquiera sabia si era un vampiro, un ángel, un demonio, un incubo o hasta el mismo diablo. Pero eso no importaba por que, yo al parecer le amaba. Le di la espalda al grupito de Charlie que no estaba muy lejos de mí.

-¿Maddy?- su voz ronca y sensual de siempre me hizo regresar al infierno. Más de fuerza que de gana voltee a verlo.

-¿C-charlie?- me hice la aludida, después de que yo misma le di la espalda a su grupo.

-No puedo creerlo…

-Créeme que yo menos, Lekker

-Esto es bueno…- hizo una pausa y endureció el rostro- Siento molestar a tan temprana hora pero… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-C-claro, dime- dije tartamudeando y maldiciéndome por ponerme tan nerviosa cuando el estaba presente.

-Por favor ven conmigo a mi grupo; un par de niñas no dejan de acosarme y tú más que nadie sabe como soy para tratar a las niñas- me pidió casi rogando, y por supuesto, logro sacarme una sonrisa socarrona de los labios.

Sin decirle nada me di la vuelta y camine hacia su grupito. El lanzo un sonoro suspiro, solo logro reforzar mi sonrisa. Estuve platicando con ellos un rato, hasta que vi. a las dos chicas. Las dos fresitas que platicaban muy a gusto de mi atuendo cuando venia entrando. Ni siquiera se atrevieron a acercarse. Tocaron la campana. Saque mi horario; tocaba español las dos primeras horas. Un prefecto llamo a todos los pertenecientes a mi grupo, el "H". Las dos malditas fresas, uno que otro chico guapo y Charlie. Maldición…

Nos metieron a un salón junto con la maestra de español. Era ya de edad avanzada y muy estricta, además de gritona. Nos acomodo por orden de lista. "Después de Johnson va Lekker". Esto ya estaba mal. Faltaban 10 minutos para que cambiáramos de clase. Encargo su tanda de tarea y se largo. En esos diez minutos me la pase platicando con Charlie y su grupo, sin embargo las fresitas del salón me tenían harta con sus comentarios así que, decidí lanzarles una bola de papel. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, se abrió la puerta y todos guardaron silencio. Yo pare en seco mi acción, quedándome con el brazo extendido y voltee a verlo. Cabello negro, suelto, largo y tapándole un ojo. Orbes de un azul grisáceo claro, casi blanco. Sombrero de copa negro, una mariposa roja lo adornaba. Una chaqueta negra, por debajo traía una camisa roja de cuello alto. Y un portafolio negro. Jodidamente irresistible, pero había un problema; ese era Darkness. Yo estaba que me llevaba la desgracia, las demás chicas sufrían orgasmos instantáneos y los chicos le tenían envidia.

-Oh, no- pronuncie mientras el dejaba el portafolio sobre el escritorio. Me senté de inmediato.

-De ahora en adelante…-hizo una pausa, algunas chicas lanzaron sonoros suspiros al escuchar su ronca y sensual voz pero, a mi me causo un escalofrío- seré su profesor de matemáticas, mi nombre es Malory Blendsord… ¿alguna pregunta?

Enseguida una tanda de niñas alzo la mano.

-Muy bien…- dijo el tratando de ocultar su faceta de desesperación tras su rostro sereno- a ver, tu- dijo señalando a una niña.

-Profe, ¿Es casado?

-No

-¿Usted es emo?- pregunto Charlie un tanto confundido

-No

-¿Tiene novia?

-No- seguía contestando con su semblante sereno.

-¿tiene otra carrera que no sea esta?- le pregunte yo

- Muy buena pregunta- dijo parándose del escritorio- Practique magia hace un par de años

-¿Ah, si?...- hice una pausa y me encamine sensualmente hacia el, pero todavía algo sorprendida y enojada- ¿Cuántos años tiene?- Dije a la vez que soltaba un ligero puñetazo a su escritorio, dejando el brazo extendido para recargarme en el. Todos miraban atónitos nuestra pequeña riña. Los chicos preguntándose como podía ser que yo tuviera tanto valor para enfrentarlo y las chicas teniéndome envidia.

-¿Cuántos me tiras tu?- me pregunto retándome con la mirada.

-Hmm…no lo se, unos…20

-Exactamente acabo de cumplir 20 ayer… ¿Acaso eres bruja, Johnson?

-¡Aja!- exclame, supuse que por decir mi apellido podría descubrirlo enfrente de la clase- el brujo es usted, diría yo.

-No exactamente- endurecí el rostro- Esta tu nombre escrito en tu banca, al igual que el de todos- dijo señalando mi banca

-…Mierda- dije en un susurro

-Ahora, por favor, toma asiento.

Le hice caso y me largue a sentar. Después de eso, chasqueo sus dedos e hizo aparecer su bolígrafo. Las chicas suspiraron, yo bufe molesta y dije para mis adentros. "inventa un mejor truco, Dark por que necesitaras uno para salvarte de mi furia". Paso toda la clase con miradas indiscretas hacia mí de parte de los chicos y Charlie y, para el, de las niñas y yo. Tocaba receso. Charlie me invito por una soda, pero le dije que le alcanzaría en la cafetería después de ir al baño. Vigile que se fuera con sus amigos y; me fui atrasito de mi "profesor". Iba camino a la sala de maestros. Junto había un pequeño cuarto donde guardaban utensilios de limpieza. Me escabullí entre la multitud, atropellando a algunos y pegándome con unos lockers hasta que llegue hacia la zona donde estaba la sala de maestros, completamente vacía y tranquila, nadie se atrevía a pasar por ahí. Me metí en el cuarto y deje la puerta un tanto abierta. Cuando Dark paso por ahí, lo tome del saco, abrí la puerta y lo metí a horcajadas ahí dentro. Fui tan brusca que el cayo encima de mi, algunas cosas cayeron encima de mi y de el. Adolorido alzo la vista para encontrarse con mis ojos furiosos observándolo.

-Oh no…-dijo el mientras se cubría con el portafolio.

-Oh si- espete mientras le pegaba a su cabeza cubierta con el portafolio con una lata- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte a mi profesor.

-Rayos, Mad…-dijo el sobándose la cabeza, yo lo tome por el saco y lo estampe en la pared.

-Nada, ¡contéstame!

- Hago lo imposible, ¿no es así?- su voz ronca me trajo de vuelta al mundo, el se acercaba peligrosamente a mi.

-¡¿Cómo carajo lograste salir de tu mundo?- le pregunte mientras mis manos se posaban en su pecho, tratando, inútilmente de separarlo, antes de que iniciara su trabajo en mi cuello.

- Tu hechizo no funciono- me dijo mientras vagaba por mi cuello- tendrás que tomar unas clases con tu profesor…- me dijo sensualmente mientras empezaba a desabotonar mi blusa.

En el espacio reducido de ese pequeño cuarto hacia un calor propio de las llamas del infierno. Un sonrojo se hizo presente en mis mejillas, el al verlo sonrío orgulloso. Sostuvo mis muñecas a la altura de mi cabeza, pronto yo quede estampada en la pared más próxima, yo solo solté un quejido doloroso. El aire se me hacia caliente y pesado, eso a la vez me segaba, por lo que deje de forcejear al poco rato. No se ni como ni por que pero, cuando pude aclarar mi cerebro, solo estaba con mi sostén, ya solo mis bragas faltaban de quitar. El me miro una vez mas mientras dirigía sus manos a mis bragas. Un par de colmillos blancos saltaron de su boca. Sus ojos ya eran rojos…este era Dark y no Malory.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto una voz masculina que pude reconocer fácilmente como la de Charlie. No pude reprimir un gemido de angustia.

-Mierda…- susurro Dark mientras tapaba mi boca inútilmente, pues la perilla ya estaba siendo girada por Charlie. Yo solo cerré fuertemente mis ojos esperando una reacción.

Pero nunca llego. Me di cuenta de que, estaba todo gris, como si hubiera parado el tiempo. Y precisamente eso hizo.

-Vístete- me dijo mientras el hacia lo mismo. Cuando terminamos, salimos al pasillo y esta vez, fui yo la que pregunte.

-¿Por qué, Dark?

-Te tengo que mantener bien vigilada, Mad.

-¿y de que se supone que debería estar a salvo?- le pregunte mientras fruncía el ceño

-De muchas cosas…- Paro en seco cuando noto como las cosas empezaban a tomar su color. Voltee a ver, las cosas con color volvían a caminar, volvían a tener vida.

-¿Q-que…?- pronuncie mientras Dark cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en su hechizo. De nuevo todo fue gris.

-Eres tu…te aseguro que yo no lo hice

-¿Por qué tengo magia?- le pregunte muy confundida

-Te prometo que te explicare todo apenas pase esta primera semana de escuela.- me dijo seriamente- es hora de que sepas la verdad de tu mundo y el mio

-P-pero…- poso sus labios sobre los míos, dando un beso muy suave- Te amo, Madeleine, pero no hay tiempo ahora

-Y-yo esperare…-le dije al mismo tiempo que el daba media vuelta y deshacía el hechizo.

Me fui con Charlie a la cafetería. El resto del día transcurrió normal, y no pude más que desear que el fin de semana llegara para saber la verdad. Cuando llegue a mi casa, me encontré con mi papa y mi "profesor" hablando juntos. Dark convenció a mi papa de que me dejara salir un rato con el hacia su casa, por que se habia quedado con unas cosas que habia olvidado yo en su clase, pero, estaban en su casa. Yo acepte y subi al coche con el.

-Buena excusa…- le dije mientras me acurrucaba en el asiento por el frio. Enseguida senti su saco sobre mis hombros.

- No necesitaba caerle bien si eso es lo que te preguntabas

-Si, por que tu solo con un hechizo…- dije, pero el me interrumpio

-No fue un hechizo- abri mis ojos como platos- mi magia empieza a fallarme

-¿entonces para que me trajiste aquí?

-Te explicare un poco las cosas- me dijo mientras llegabamos a una feria y estacionaba el coche.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Mad…-me dijo con un semblante triste- yo nunca tuve familia…quede huerfano muy chico, asi que, podemos decir que nunca tuve el cariño que necesitaba- su voz sonaba triste y melancolica.

-Ohh…- dije mientras bajaba la cabeza

-Solo quiero salir como si fueramos novia y novio…¿esta bien?- me pregunto mientras acariciaba mi cabeza

-Esta bien- dije yo. Al instante se convirtió en un chico de mi edad, era el mismo Dark solo que mas joven.

Salimos del coche y nos la pasamos entre juego y juego divirtiendonos. Ya a lo ultimo salimos, yo traia un algodón de azucar en la mano y el otro. De repente vi una tienda de peluches.

-elije uno- me dijo, yo trate en vano de ocultar mi deseo de tener uno. Me decidi por uno pequeño, color café con blanco. El lo pago y lo tomo en sus manos. Con un chasquido de dedos el peluche cobro vida. Hablaba y podia hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera e incluso podria servir de comunicador entre el y yo. Me explico que, el dolor que el sufria por algunas cosas era lo primero que tenia que saber,. Ademas de haberme recalcado mil veces que me amaba. Me dijo que, mi magia habia estado dormida, estaba despertando ahora, por lo que era tan poderosa como para hacer contrapeso con la suya. Le hice prometer que me enseñaria a usarla.

Me dejo en mi casa y le agradeci por todo dandole un beso, claro, sin que nos vieran. No se por que pero, antes de cerrar lo ojos supuse que esa noche seria una muy larga; y muy dulce.

X

X

X

**A**vance del proximo capitulo: _iba entrando de nuevo a la escuela, esta vez a la segunda clase surgio mi perdicion. El maestro de quimica era tan jodidamente apuesto como Darkness, tanto que, juraria que me hizo algunas insinuaciones, tantas que ya le tenia miedo y desde la primera clase. En receso estuve como loca buscando a Dark, pero, nada. De pronto una voz en la escuela dijo: hoy la salida sera a las diez de la mañana._

_X_

_X_

_El profe de quimica me venia persiguiendo. Con una falsa esperanza de esquivarlo, me meti a un centro comercial. Pero el seguia detrás de mi hasta que, eche a correr y me meti a una bodega._

_Estaba escondida tras unas cajas, mi cabeza daba vueltas y estaba muy cansada. Unas manos en mi cintura me calmaron, pero, cuando voltee a ver al portador de ellas me encontre con el profesor._

_X_

_X_

_El calor en esa bodega era infernal, mi profe besaba mi cuello desesperadamente y lamia el par de heridas que habia abierto minutos antes con sus colmillos. Hasta que, gracias al cielo un tipo de rayo de color rojo lo apreso y lo alejo de mi. Era Darkness. Corri hacia el, me recibio con un abrazo hasta que el otro se incorporo._

_-Nos volvemos a encontrar Darkness- dijo, al mismo tiempo preparaba su ataque, una bola de fuego._

_-Sera un placer descuartizarte aquí mismo, Dorian- dijo Dark mientras preparaba como contraatacar, una espada de fuego._

_X_

_X_

_Ambos seres se atacaban, habia pasado unr ato y yo seguia como espectadora, impotente por no poder hacer nada. Hasta que Dorian por fin cedio y se fue de ahí. Y de nuevo, cundo yo creia que entendia un poco las cosas, venia algo y dejaba mi cabeza hecha una maraña de preguntas que, necesitaba respuestas._

¡Hola a todos! Haha creo que me pase con el resumen, verdad?

Espero que el capi les haya gustado y advierto; hay semana de examenes por aca. Lo siento muchisimo pero tendran que esperar un poco para el siguiente capitulo.

Creo que este tambien fue en cierta parte de relleno. Les juro que la emocion vendra, lo prometo, pues tengo toda la trama ya visualizada y les puedo decir que, si el fic pega, habra continuación. Si no, ahí la dejamos.

Pero hay una buena noticia: Encontre fanarts muy muy parecidos a los personajes del fic y; decidi publicarlos, claro, con el permiso de sus respectivos autores. Dejo el link en mi perfil por que, aqui esta cochinada no me deja ponerlo.

lo siento por la url, lo hice de rapidito y no pense mucho en eso. Agradeceria que comenten. Hay mas fanarts que tengo guardaditos pero, los ire publicando conforme el fic valla saliendo. Les pido chequen, si no sirve el link avisen, enseguida vere que pasa.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado review! Mil gracias, si ustedes no dejaran review esto ya estaria abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ahora, voy a otra cosa. ¿reduerdan a arigato itachi-san? Si, el fic de mi gran amiga Girlycardh….

Con tristeza les digo, alguien tuvo la osadia de plagiarlo. Por favor les pido me apoyen para hacer que el responsable de eso se arrepienta hasta la medula. Aca dejo el link.

.net/anime/Naruto/3/0/2/1/0/2050/0/0/0/1/ de nuevo, perdon, esta cosa creo que no permite links. Pero solo agregenle el fanfiction y esta completo.

Comparen y lean por favor. Si no sirve el link, se llama volvernos a encontrar, Itachi x OC. rated M. Chequen fechas, personajes…de todo. Es un vil plagio.

Y de nuevo, Girlycard, lo siento mucho.

* * *

**¡Aviso para Shizuka Kiryuu!**

¡Hola! Ya se, como eres lectora de este fic, no se me ocurre otro medio para hacerte llegar esto. No lo puedo tratar por aqui, solo te dire que Girlycard y yo queremos ponernos en contacto contigo. Dejo mi correo: kalilukis (le pones arroba hotmail...) no lo dejo bien escrito por que me lo bloquea. Gracias por leer ;D

* * *

Eso es todo ^^

¿Review?

De nuevo, gracias a los que dejan review. Sayonara!


	7. ¿Vamos a tu mundo?

Mi predicción había sido cierta, pues esa noche fue la más dulce de mi vida. ¿Por qué? Porque no pude hacer mas que recordar todo lo que había pasado en la feria. Pero, justo cuando iba a darle un beso a Dark, la ruidosa alarma me hizo regresar al infierno. Me desperté echando pestes y me fui a bañar. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y baje a desayunar. Iba bajando las escaleras cuando recordé…el oso que me había regalado Dark. Oh no…subí lo mas rápido que pude y si, ahí estaba, recostado en mi mesita de noche, tapado con el mantel y dormido. Era muy pequeño, y chistoso. Lo tome entre mis manos y lo acaricie provocando con eso que abriera sus ojos.

- … ¿M-madeleine?- me pregunto mientras se paraba en la palma de mi mano y bostezaba.

- Si, soy yo- le dije acariciándole la cabeza; mi oso tenia una voz suave y relajante.

- Buenos días- me saludo, mientras yo iba bajando las escaleras

- Buenos días- le contesté acariciando su cabeza; era el mejor regalo que nunca pude tener.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿Iremos a la escuela?- me pregunto, sus ojos brillaban.

- Si tu quieres puedes ir conmigo- dije completamente feliz mientras lo dejaba en la mesa- es mas, podrías ayudarme con algunas cosas…

-¡Claro! Solo dime que hago…

- Por ahora nada, al rato… mucho- le dije mientras abría mi bolsa- escúchame con atención- su mirada cambio por una seria- necesito que entres en mi bolsa y te estés quietecito, iremos a clases

-¡que bien! Si, prometo estar muy quieto- dijo para después pegar un brinco hacia mi bolsa

- Si quieres algo solo basta con que jales el cierre, le pondré este cascabel para que pueda oírlo.

- No necesitare nada, lo prometo… ¿A que hora nos vamos?

- seis y media…

-….son las seis cuarenta

-¡¿Qué?- tome la bolsa y me dirigí a toda velocidad a la puerta

-¡E-espera! ¡Madeleine, las llaves!

Y regrese por las llaves. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera desayune. Y para colmo llegue a la escuela justo a tiempo. Y con una taquicardia de susto. Mi primera clase era Química. Aula 14…maldición. Entre con Charlie y seguía platicando con el cuando se abrió la puerta. Todo el mundo paró en seco sus acciones y de nuevo las chicas sufrieron orgasmos instantáneos. Cabello largo aun mas que el de Dark color negro y rizado, sus ojos eran de un color rojo brillante y su expresión serena. Y este, a diferencia de Dark olía a muerte. Oh no…

-Desde este momento- de nuevo hubo orgasmos instantáneos y envidia- seré su profesor de química. Mi nombre es Valentin Strandhome. ¿Alguien quiere preguntar algo?

Nadie alzó la mano. Sus ojos rojos nos hicieron estremecer a todos cuando empezó a dar la clase. Pero su voz nos tranquilizo cuando empezó a dictar, por lo menos, ya no tendríamos que verlo a los ojos. Oh Darkness… tengo tanto miedo; ¿Será que puedas venir a cobijarme, gentil caballero? Esa fue la plegaria que alce al cielo rogando que la clase acabara.

Cuando por fin acabo y sonó el timbre anunciando el muy ansiado receso; todos salieron rápidamente del aula. Me pase buscando a Darkness por todos lados, pero de pronto sonó una voz que decía: "La salida de hoy Será a las diez de la mañana".

Abrí mi bolso y le pregunte al oso: ¿que horas son?, el me respondió: Son las 9:50 A.M. Madeleine.

¡Joder! Todo se acaloro más cuando vi a Valentin detrás de mí. Me venia siguiendo. Me la pase 10 minutos dando vueltas por toda la escuela para que no me alcanzara hasta que sonó el timbre. Salí rápidamente de ahí y me metí a un centro comercial. Pero el seguía detrás de mi. Esta vez, como venia pisándome los talones me metí en una bola de gente y de ahí, hasta una bodega. Estaba escondida tras una pila de cajas cuando una respiración serena y unas manos en mi cintura me tranquilizaron. Me voltee para darme cuanta de que…no era mi demonio, si no Strandhome.

-¡¿Q-Que quiere de mi? ¡¿Por qué hace esto?

-Deberías tener la respuesta clara – su voz resonó en mi cabeza y el sonrío. Un par de colmillos se asomaron por su boca y saltaron a mí yugular.

Solté un gruñido de dolor y protesta pero el me aprisiono con sus manos. Yo estaba aturdida y no sabia que hacer ni que desear, mi profe besaba mi cuello y relamía las heridas, sus manos paseaban por todo mi cuerpo y el calor que sentía era infernal. Yo estaba completamente aturdida, tanto que ni siquiera noté las lagrimas que surcaban por mis mejillas.

-D-Darkness…ayúdame- alcance a susurrar

Un fuerte golpe me fue propiciado de parte de el. Pero, inmediatamente después lo apresó un tipo de magia de color rojo, que lo alejo de mi. Cuando voltee a ver quien era mis ojos se iluminaron de felicidad; era Darkness. Corrí hacia el y me eche a llorar. El me dio un beso y me dijo que se encargaría de eso.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, Darkness- dijo el mientras que de su mano surgía una poderosa bola de fuego.

-Pero será la última vez, Dorian- dijo Dark mientras que sus manos se envolvían en electricidad. Ambos corrieron hacia su oponente y lanzaron su ataque. Los dos salieron disparados, cada uno para su lado.

-¿Quieres que le diga tu nombre real a tu novia?- le pregunto mientras lo atacaba con una serie de fuego.

- Mantente muerto Dorian; ¡Así de muerto como estamos ambos!- le dijo Darkness para sacar una bola de electricidad aun mayor. Al ver que Dorian puso un escudo para su parte superior la disolvió en el piso. Dorian salio disparado y rendido.

-Nos volveremos a ver…- dijo para después desaparecer y dejarme confundida

El solo lanzó un bufido de molestia y se encamino hacia mí para darme un abrazo. Yo le correspondí pero estaba dispuesta a exigir una explicación a todo esto. El lazó mi barbilla y dirigió su mirada a las dos heridas punzantes que había en mi cuello. Respiro en el y lamió las heridas haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor. Luego saco su pañuelo del bolsillo y limpió la sangre que escurría, después me vendó el cuello. Cuando terminó me vio a los ojos y antes de que pudiera hablar lo soltó de repente:

-Te enseñaré la verdad- dijo mientras daba un suspiro- por que lo que viste no podría explicarlo.

-Esta bien- dije algo temblorosa

Seguido de decirme esto hizo un ademán con su mano; un agujero negro salio del suelo. El me tomó de la mano y me hizo saltar junto con el.

-¡Darkness! ¡Estas demente!- dije gritándole

-Estas conmigo Mad, no te preocupes.

-Pero dime, ¿A dónde vamos?

- A mi mundo- me respondió para que ese remolino negro nos devorara

Por fin, caímos en tierra. O mejor dicho, nieve. El se levanto y se sacudió el traje, después me tendió la mano y me ayudo a levantarme. Había una espesa niebla y solo podía apreciar unas pequeñas luces a través de ella.

-Mad…- dijo mientras tomaba suavemente una de mis manos y sonreía- bienvenida al mundo de la obscuridad- me dijo mientras emprendía el paso hacia delante, dispuesto a adentrarse en ese profundo mundo.

X

X

X

¡Dios! Lo siento por no haber actualizado pero había estado ocupadísima. En el próximo capitulo ya vendrá la emoción pura…ya saldrá a luz toda la verdad sobre el pasado que liga a Darkness y a madeleine. Actualizare pronto, ahora si lo prometo. De nuevo, pasen a mi blog para ver las imágenes de Dorian y el mundo de Darkness.

.


	8. Hacia la verdad I

-_Mad…- dijo mientras tomaba suavemente una de mis manos y sonreía- bienvenida al mundo de la obscuridad- me dijo emprendiendo el paso hacia delante, dispuesto a adentrarse en ese profundo mundo._

-¿Este es tu mundo?- le pregunte asombrada por lo que veía, pues me esperaba algo mas…complicado

-Si- respondió- ahora camina, estas son solo las afueras de el.

Asentí y le hice caso. Empecé a caminar detrás de el, observando como la fría nieve caía sobre nosotros. El piso era de tierra, claro; cubierto de nieve, e incluso llego un punto en el que me mantuve como zoombie caminando detrás de Darkness. Entonces mis pies tocaron un suelo diferente: un enrocamiento. Llegamos a un pequeño pueblo; justo cuando la tarde estaba muriendo, dándole cabida a la obscuridad de la noche. Llegamos a una mansión de piedra, que más bien parecía una fortaleza, y que era la _casa_ de Dark. Y justo cuando los últimos rayos del sol despedían el día. La luna salio redonda y amarilla, y el rechinido de la valla al abrirse me provoco un escalofrío. Entre con el, cuando, de pronto el dio dos golpecitos en mi cabeza y me vi reducida a una pequeña criatura que, gracias a que vi mi reflejo en un pequeño charco helado; me reconocí como un cachorro de gato blanco. Estaba ocupada preguntándome que había pasado con mi cuerpo cuando tuve que alejarme de ahí chillando gracias a los ladridos de un enorme perro negro de ojos rojos. Darkness lo alejo de mi y me tomo en brazos, pude darme cuenta que había tres de ellos y que eran sus guardianes. El dio media vuelta conmigo en brazos y empezó a recorrer el gran jardín que custodiaban sus guardianes, dispuesto a ir hacia la puerta de la mansión. Había muchos rosales y demás plantas, pero todas estaban cubiertas por una ligera capa de nieve.

Al fin lo recorrió todo, cuando llegamos a la puerta solo atine a acariciar su pecho con una de mis diminutas patitas a lo que el volteo a verme y me acaricio la cabeza. Cuando entramos deje de titiritar de frío y el clima calido de adentro me tranquilizo. Estábamos en un salón de estar, así que Darkness me dejo arriba de la mesa para dos que había ahí y fue a quitarse el saco, dejándolo en el perchero. Regreso, me puso en la silla y dio otros dos golpecitos en mi cabeza. Regrese a mi cuerpo normal; estaba sentada en una silla y el en la otra. La habitación estaba a oscuras, lo único que brillaba eran los ojos rojos de Dark. El encendió un candelabro que había en medio de la mesa. Las llamas estaban reflejadas en sus ojos ahora azules y en los míos. Las llamas lo hacían ver sensual… hasta que la primera pregunta que salio de mis labios rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué me transformaste en gato al llegar aquí? Casi me traga ese perro

-Lo siento…no deben verte aquí; en este mundo, pero no te preocupes, Lucifer es bueno con quien sabe apreciarlo.- me dijo refiriéndose al perro

-Pero…¿Por qué no tengo que estar en este mundo? Se que soy humana y tal vez por eso sea, pero…

-No-interrumpió- no es por eso, simplemente es que este es el mundo de la obscuridad. Lo malo. El de los demonios, vampiros y de mas criaturas malvadas. Pero tu no eres una.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que soy? _¿Qué eres tu?_- le pregunte, el alzo una ceja y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa

- Tu, tu eres un ángel.

-¿Qué?- no cabía en mi asombro- P-pero…yo tengo mas pinta de ser demonio que ángel.- en parte entendía las cosas. Pero…-¿Por eso mis poderes salían a veces?

- Si. Incluso, a veces tu magia se hacia mas fuerte que la mía, pero puedo contraatacarte porque soy un demonio. Incluso puedo decirte que soy mas que eso.

-¿Cómo…?

- Si, tengo el poder de convertirme en cualquier criatura malvada, ya sea demonio, vampiro, incubo…pero no te miento a ti, este es mi verdadero aspecto.

-¿y tus ojos?

- Pueden cambiar de color con mis emociones…

-OK, ya entendí…pero, ¿Por qué precisamente tu tenias que ir a mi mundo para traerme aquí?

-…- el endureció el rostro y dio un largo suspiro- por el pasado que nos entrelaza.

Cuando dijo eso recordé a mi madre. Había muerto pero nunca supe como ni cuando, y si intentaba preguntar la respuesta era la misma. Una simple excusa. Asi que todo encajaba, solo quedaba prestarle atención al demonio y descubrir la verdad.

-Si es eso la verdad, enséñamela.

-Como quieras – me respondió para ponerse de nuevo el saco y tomarme de la mano para guiarme a un espejo. Le apunto con un baston y le dijo: "Muestrame el pasado". El espejo asi lo hizo y ambos nos sumergimos en el. Caímos en su mismo mundo, pero, en el pasado. Busque a Darkness y me lo encontré a un lado mío, enterrado en la nieve.

-… ¿Mad?

-¿Si?- conteste

-¿Podrías darme una mano?

-Claro- dije para sacarlo del agujero.

-¿Este es tu pasado?

-Si, es el tuyo, el nuestro. Ambos podemos verlo, podemos oírlo y podemos manipularlo, pero nada de lo que hagamos cambiara lo que pase. ¿Esta claro?

-Perfecto- respondí y el me hizo una seña para que me acercara a las rejas de la misma mansión que era su casa.

Así lo hice y pude contemplar una familia de cuatro integrantes. Todos tenían pelo y ojos color azabache. Así que no había por que dudar que eran familia. Estaban todos sentados a la mesa: el papa, en la cabeza, la madre y dos niños; uno de 15 aproximadamente y otro de 5 años como máximo. Cuando terminaron de comer, la madre se dispuso a lavar los platos, el papa subió a su estudio y, los niños iban al patio a jugar. Era un crudo invierno, pero aun así el frío no parecía importarles.

-Bien…Darkness ahora explícame quienes son estas personas.- Un largo suspiro provino de su parte.

-Esta es mi familia. Yo soy el que esta a punto de tener nieve hasta en los calzoncillos.

- OK, pero… ¿Quién es el niño pequeño?- pregunte asombrada…no podía ser que…

-Es mi hermano menor- me respondió, confirmando mis sospechas. Pero, en su rostro había un deje de melancolía.- Mejor sigue viendo.

Seguían tirandose bolas de nieve. Y su predicción fue cierta; acabo chorreando nieve hasta donde no debería.

-¡Charlie!- grito "Darkness" para que dejara de tirarle bolas.

-¡Eres muy lento! Mejor vamos adentro para que te quites la nieve- le dijo el niño pequeño riendo. Sus ojos color hielo tenían un brillo de alegría sorprendente. Su cabello corto y negro, y su carita redonda lo hacían ver adorable. Tanto que, pude notar que la furia del mini-Darkness al estar empapado de nieve desaparecía tan solo de ver esa sonrisa.

- Está bien, pequeño- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente para pasar a un lado suyo y acariciarle la cabeza. Luego lo cargo y lo sentó en sus hombros para llevárselo a casa.

Darkness era demasiado fácil de identificar entre esos dos. Seguía igual, como si el tiempo no le hubiera afectado mucho. Su cara se había definido bien, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, o mas bien metros - a considerar mi altura con la de el…- y el pelo le había crecido. Pero un momento… ¿Charlie? Era bastante parecido al Charlie del mundo humano….no; eso no podía ser simplemente.

-Darkness…- dije para después tragar saliva- N-no me digas que Charlie Lekker es tu hermano…

-…- Endureció el rostro y cerro los ojos- Si, Mad, ese crío de 16 años es mi hermano.

-¡¿Pero que…? ¿Entonces que mierda hace en mi mundo?

-Eso lo vas a saber más adelante

- Ah, no, no, no…Pero…un momento; si su nombre es Charlie…no creo que tú hallas llamado "Darkness" desde que naciste.

- NO, Madeleine. No me llame así desde que nací. Tengo un nombre humano que preferiría no decir.

-Ándale….dime…

-No

-Bah, como quieras…pero me supongo que tu apellido es Lekker igual que el de Charlie, ¿no?

- Obviamente…

-Entonces… ¿te llamas John? O tal vez…

-Madeleine…-interrumpió- esto no es el cuento de la hilandera…y no, no me llamo _Rumpelstinski_. (1)

- Justin te quedaría bien- dije bromeando, pues ni yo me aguante la risa.

- ¡Basta Mad! Ese nombre me suena a gay.

- Bueno ya. Vamos a seguir viendo. Hasta ahora estas verdades no me parecen tan atroces…aunque si me han asombrado bastante. Pero, ¿Cuándo me dirás tu nombre?

- Después, Mad…olvida mi puñetero nombre y ponte a ver- dijo notablemente cabreado.

- Vale, vale- dije para después darle un beso en la mejilla y dirigirme a la boca después.

- Vale- dijo mas tranquilizado- La siguiente escena se desarrolla en las afueras de este mundo, en la frontera para cruzar al otro mundo.

-¿El otro mundo?

- Si, el mundo de los Ángeles…tu mundo. Ahí fue donde me enamore, y donde encontré mi perdición.

-¿de que me estas…?

-Cállate y ve. Yo estaba ahí porque iba a buscar un extraño tipo de hierba que crecía solo ahí. Era peligroso, pero la necesitaba para un hechizo. Y si, aunque lo dudes, también se hacer pociones, no solo soy un mago mediocre que agita la varita para sanar cualquier cosa.

-Vale

El me señalo una parte del paisaje. Había mucha niebla, así que me acerque y pude distinguirlo cortando hierbas y guardándolas en una bolsa de cuero que traía amarrada a la cinturilla del pantalón. Seguía recolectando hasta que un llanto lo paro en seco. Provenía de un niño pequeño. Así que el fue a ver y encontró detrás de los matorrales a una pequeña niña llorando. Cabello rojo, orbes cafés. Muy parecida a mi…

-Darkness… ¡Que te jodan si soy yo!- dije algo enojada y ruborizada

- Pues que me jodan- me contesto con una sonrisa socarrona. Después me calmo dándome un abrazo.

-¿Cómo carajo te pudiste enamorar de una cría como yo? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Darkness pedófilo…

-Calla- dijo algo irritado- bien que te gusto yo también

-S-si pero… ¡Yo no era mas que una cría! ¿Qué pretendías, he? ¿Meterme mano?

-Madeleine, no hagas drama por esto. Yo…yo sentía por ti un amor puro, digno de los Ángeles. Aunque yo no lo fuera.

Lo mire a los ojos. Estos cambiaron a un color azul agua; definitivamente no era los ojos azul hielo inexpresivos de siempre. Pero, por un momento, pude ver reflejadas en esas orbes una gran tristeza. Tristeza de lo que pasaría. O de lo que podría pasar. Arrepentimiento puro. Le di un beso en la mejilla y seguí viendo. Mini-Darkness ya había cargado a la niña y había determinado la causa de su llanto; una picadura de escorpión.

-Vamos, no llores- decía el tratando de calmarla- voy a sacar el aguijón. Esto no va a doler.

-¡Waah! ¡Me perdí! ¡No se donde esta mama ni papa! ¡Me voy a morir!

-No, nena, no llores…eres un ángel, no puedes morir- dijo para depositarla en el suelo y rozar con la punta de los dedos la herida punzante en su bracito. Inmediatamente cicatrizo.

-ahh… ¡Que poderosa es tu magia! – dijo la niña viendo con asombro su brazo sanado por aquel ser. Por un demonio.- ¡Muchas gracias!

-No hay de que- dijo el para después acariciarle la cabeza. Pude ver en su rostro que la inocencia de esa niña ablandaba por completo la dureza de su corazón.

Pero el momento feliz duro poco. De la nada salio un perro negro de ojos rojos que corría con la boca abierta hacia la niña. Ella grito y Darkness en un segundo estaba enfrente de ella protegiéndola.

-¡Lucifer! ¡Basta! Ella es amiga nuestra- una vez dicho esto el perro desapareció.

-Ese perro…me da miedo…

-No te preocupes…te llevare a casa…

-Creo que no hace falta… Ah, por cierto, me llamo Madeleine- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Soy Darkness

-Bien, Darkness…mi mama me dio esto- dijo extendiendo un pequeño dije en forma de ala que colgaba de una cadenita- Me dijo que cuando me perdiera esto me mostraría el camino.

-Pero no sabes que es…

-No

-Bueno, esto, mi querida Madeleine es algo propio de los Ángeles. Se llama _Orienthatium._ Pero prefiero decirle orientador.

-¿Tu no eres un ángel?

-No…-la tristeza se reflejo en sus ojos- Soy un demonio.- El esperaba un rechazo por parte de la Niña, pero, recibió un calido abrazo.

-No te preocupes, Dark, ¡En realidad pareces ángel!- dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Gracias, Madeleine, pero estoy lejos de ser uno. No deberías estar aquí así que, te diré como usar esto. Veamos…solo…sóplale.

Ella hizo lo que le dijo. El collar se abrió y una estrella salio de el. La estrella señalaba el norte, hacia la tierra de los Ángeles.

-Síguele. Esto te guiara al camino. ¿Sabes usar las alas?

-¡Claro!- dijo extendiendo unas pequeñas alas- ¡Gracias, Darkness! Pero… ¿te volveré a ver?

- Puede ser. Aunque es peligroso. Esta cosa te puede llevar a donde quieras, solo tienes que pedírselo.

- Bien, entonces le diré que me traiga contigo mañana. Por favor, espérame aquí a las 5 de la tarde.

-Esta bien, pequeña…- ella reparo en las hierbas que asomaban de su bolsa.

-Oh…esas hojas… ¿alguien de tu familia enfermo?

-Si, mi hermano menor esta enfermo y…

-¡No te preocupes! –Ella saco una botellita y se la dio- Tómala. Esto sirve para curar cualquier cosa. Menos para las picaduras de esos animales…

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de que. ¡Te veré mañana!- bajo el vuelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. De nuevo voló alto y se volteo para decirle adiós con un gesto de la mano.

El la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció en la niebla.

X

X

X

El cuanto de la hilandera hace referencia a una muchacha que ofreció su hijo a un duende. El se lo regresaría a cambio de que adivinara su nombre. Por eso preguntaba tanto "¿tu nombre es…?

¡Hola banda! Haha ahora si, no hay avanzes del proximo capi. Solo haha lean y digan que les parecio. Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar pero, estaba muy ocupada. Gracias por leerle haha se les quiere


End file.
